Fluttershy's birthday party
by DemiGod25
Summary: The ponies are getting ready for Fluttershy's B-day and everyone asks Fluttershy favors to figure out a present for her!
1. The Beautiful Dress

"Hey Pinkie Pie wha-" Pinkie Pie covered Rainbow Dash's mouth.

"_Shhhhhh_! Fluttershy might hear you!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Is this about Fluttershy's birthday party?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course! I'm trying to make her birthday the best in Equestria! I don't think she even remembers her birthday because she has been taking care of the wildlife ever since last month AND-" Dash covered her mouth.

"Yeah I get it."

"Every one of us are getting her a present!" Pinkie Pie said wrapping herself in a box.

"Got to dash Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash said speeding away.

"Whaat? I can't hear you in this box, I think i'm running out of air!"

_*__Meanwhile*_

Fluttershy was walking around Ponyville, Only thinking about animals and her friends.

"Fluttershy! There you are!" A purple maned pony yelled.

"Oh, Hi Rarity." Fluttershy said so kindly.

"I need your help!" Rarity pleaded.

"Oh my, is this serious!" Fluttershy asked with her wide blue eyes.

"Um this fashion guy wants spring fashion and since your good with nature i need your opinion to help me make a dress!" Rarity said to make it sound real.

"Okay." Fluttershy said believing Rarity.

The both headed toward Rarity's fashion boutique.

"So please tell me what nature things would you put on a dress!"

Fluttershy said what she would like on a dress and Rarity followed Fluttershy's ideas.

"Oh my this dress is beautiful!" Fluttershy said admiring the dress.

"Thank-you! Now I must prepare for that um fashion guy-bye!" Rarity said lightly pushing Fluttershy out the door.

"Bye!"


	2. The Pink Hibiscus

"Hey Pinkie Pie." Twilight said walking past the wrapped box.

"How did you know it was me?" Pinkie asked.

"Who else would wrap themselves in a box?" Twilight asked.

"Hmm good point. Can you help me I need to plan Fluttershy's birthday and-" Twilight cut her off.

"Omigosh! I need to find Fluttershy a present!" Twilight ran away.

"Wait! I'm still in here!"

_*Meanwhile*_

Fluttershy kept walking through the town thinking the same thoughts over and over and over(Wait I think I said over enough.)

"Ah there you are Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said piering over a cloud.

"Hi Rainbow." She said softly but just loud enough for Rainbow Dash to hear.

"I have this friend who is just like you and her birthday coming and I don't know what to give her!" Rainbow Dash said flying down to the ground.

"Well if she's just like me you should give her a rare pink hibiscus flower, I know I want one." Fluttershy said picturing the beautiful flower.

"Great! Could you help me find one?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well um, okay." Fluttershy said flying about 2 feet off the ground.

"So where do we find one?" Rainbow said pulling her up to the clouds.

"We can find some at the highest point in Equestria." Fluttershy said resting on a cloud.

"Well let's go!" Rainbow Dash said pushing the cloud.

They traveled and traveled and traveled and traveled(I did it again didn't I.) Then they finnaly reached the highest point in Equestria:Moongaze Mountain.

"Holy pony! This is high, I can see Ponyville from here!" Rainbow Dash took in the view.

"It is beautiful." Fluttershy said.

"Hey look it's a pink hibiscus flower!" Rainbow Dash ran towards the beautiful pink glowing flower.

"Ok let's go back home." Fluttershy said as Rainbow Dash picked up the delicate flower.

So they traveled back to Ponyville.

"Thanks Fluttershy gotta dash!" Rainbow said quickly as she dashed away.

"She went away too?" Fluttershy said.


	3. Da Muffin

"I feel like i'm never getting out of this box." Pinkie said STILL inside the wrapped box.

"Oooh! Pinkie Pie, that's wonderful wrapping paper!" Rarity said carrying the bag that was holding the beautiful dress.

"Oh Rarity! Could you get me out?" Pinkie asked.

"And ruin that beautiful wrapping paper? Heavens no!" Rarity said as she walked away.

"Shoot!" Pinkie said.

_*meanwhile*_

"Lalalalala!" Fluttershy sang louder than normal.

"Hullo Fluttershy!" The derped eye pony said.

"Why hello Derpy, wonderful day is it not?" Fluttershy said to Derpy.

"Cam you do me a favor?" Derpy asked.

"What is it? Fluttershy asked.

"Pwease help me make a muffin." Derpy said not derped eyed but with huge golden eyes.

"Awww. Ok" Fluttershy said.

"Huwway!"

Derpy led Fluttershy to her home high in the clouds.

"Um, Derpy I love your house!" Stuff was broken all over.

Wank you Fluttershy, I do my own decorating!" Derpy said back to her normal wall eyed self.

"I see." Fluttershy said trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Hewe is my kitchen!" Derpy said.

Here in the kitchen, there was the most wonderful asortment of muffins, tasty smells, and ingredients to make muffins!

"Oh my Derpy, You love muffins don't you?" Fluttershy said staring in awe.

"Whey are the best things ever!" Derpy said huuging a muffin.

"Ok let's start making muffins then!"

Derpy and Fluttershy put all the ingredients that Fluttershy loved into 10 muffins.

"Ohh they look so tasty! But I thought you wanted 1?" Fluttershy said.

"Wi changed my mind." Derpy said flying slowly.

"Have a nice day Derpy!" Fluttershy said hugging Derpy.

"Thwanks Fluttershy, You too!" Derpy said flying away with all the tasty muffins.


	4. Books

"HEEELLLPPP! IM STUCK IN A BOX!" Pinkie yelled.

"Pinkie! What's with all the racket!" Applejack said as she walked by.

"OH THANK GOODNESS! I'm trapped in this box!" Pinkie said attempting to pry the top open.

"Well that's your problem sugarcube! No help from your friend!" A.J said walking away.

"BUT I NEED HELP!" Pinkie Pie said crying till the box was filled with water.

"Well you should have thought about that before you got into the box!" Applejack yelled as she walked back to Sweet Apple Acers.

"WHY WON'T ANYPONY HELP ME GET OUT OF THIS NICE WRAPPED BOX!" Pinkie yelled.

_*Meanwhile*_

Fluttershy was walking around town looking for something to do. Serioulsy, she was BORED for once.

"Hey my good friend Fluttershy!" Twilight said as she walked up to Fluttershy.

"Hi Twi, for the first time I think i'm bored!" Fluttershy said.

"Well not for long! Why don't you come over to the library and read some books?" Twilight said pushing her toward the library.

"Oh, um, okay." Fluttershy said not wanting to deny Twilight.

When they got there it looked like Twilight had done spring cleaning, summer cleaning, fall cleaning, and winter cleaning at the same time.

"Whoah! It's so clean!" Fluttershy said as she looked at her reflection on the floor.

"I know! I spent a lot of time cleaning it!" Twi said.

"What do you mean! I did it all!" Spike said as he walked into the room, ovbiously eavesdropping.

" All you did was wipe half a window." Twilight informed him.

" I put lots of effort into it!" Spike yelled.

" Just go eat some gems or something!" Twi said as spike walked away.

Twilight turned around to see Fluttershy staring into a book with wide eyes.

" So you like Beauty and the Beast?" Twilight asked after she looked at the cover.

" Oh my! I only read 3 pages and I love this book!" Fluttershy said with her huge blue eyes.

" Can i borrow it?" Fluttershy asked.

" Sorry you can't I need it for um, something." Twilight said sadly.

" Oh ok, I understand." Fluttershy said sadly "Thanks for letting me read it!"

" Bye Fluttershy!" Twilight said as she waved good bye.

_*Meanwhile*_

"CUTIEMARK CRUSAIDERS PARTY PLANNERS!" The CMCs yelled.

"Since Pinkie Pie went missing we can plan the party!" Sweetiebell said.

" I'll handle the decorations!" Applebloom said.

" I'll get the food!" Scootaloo said.

" Great! I'll be the host!" Sweetiebell said.

"LET'S START!" They all yelled.


	5. Hi My Name is Headphones

"How much longer do I have to stay in this box?" Pinkie questioned herself.

"Until someone comes and helps you!" I said as I walked by.

Yep, it's time for me to get in this story right! I'm white with a brown mane and tail, I have glassess, and my cutiemark is a pair of headphones. I've been friends with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash since we were fillies. You will see more of me throughout the story. Oh my name is Headphones.

"Will you help me headphones!" Pinkie pleaded.

"Do I have a reason to help you?" I asked.

"Ummm..." Pinkie was thinking what to say.

"See, no good reason to help you! I'm gonna go find Fluttershy a present! Todaloo!" I said as I walked away.

I turned to look back at the box "What's that cardboard made of?" I asked.

"Metal."

I just turned away and went to find Fluttershy.

_*Meanwhile*_

"Angel please finish your food." Fluttershy pleaded.

The stubborn bunny simply pushed away his carrots and hopped away.(Nice bunny right?)

"Hey there Fluttershy!" I said.

"Hi Music! Can you make Angel finish his food?" Fluttershy asked.(My nickname is Music)

"Sure thing Flutter!"

I picked up the carrots and dropped them in front of Angel. He pushed it back toward me. Then I gave him the "Pleading eyes". That's my ability, it's like Fluttershy's but mine is less harsh. Angel gobbled up the rest in one bite then hopped away back to his bed.

"Thanks." Fluttershy said.

"No prob!"

We went into her cabin and she poured us 2 cups of hot coco. (Yum!)

"Soo Fluttershy, what's your 2 favorite colors?" I asked to start my plan.

"Pink and blue."

"What do you like better - felt or silk?"

"Silk."

"Black or white?"

"White."

"Are you wondering why i'm asking you these questions?"

"Yes. Why?" She asked.

"Just wondering!" I smirked.

We finished our coco then we talked about, you know, stuff?

"Do you know why everyone keeps making me do favors or go somewhere?" Flutter asked.

"No I don-"

Suddenly Rainbow Dash crashed through Fluttershy's roof.

"Hey Dashie!" We both said.

"Hey guys! Sorry I broke the roof- I was just trying out a new move and it FAILED!" We laughed.

Rainbow had always been nice to us no matter what. If I got mad, we would all get mad. If I was sad, we would get sad. BPFs! (Best Pony Friends!)

As Fluttershy washed the cups, me and Rainbow had a secret talk.

"What did you get Fluttershy?" I asked.

"A Pink Hibiscus flower."

"I'm making her a pair of headphones!" I whispered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Fluttershy asked.

Man, That scared the CUPCAKES out of us.

"Oh nothing important." Dashie said. LIE.

"Yep!" I said. LIE.

"Oh ok!" Fluttershy said believing what we said.

Before me and Rainbow left we gave a group hug. Ahh, how nice it is to have friends!

_*Meanwhile*_

"So are we done?" Sweetiebell said as she was walking around with a checklist.

"Decorations?"

"Check!"

"Food?"

"Check!"

"Entertainment?"

"Not check."


	6. Sweet,sweet apples

"HEEEEEEELLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Pinkie yelled.

"Hullo!" Derpy said.

"Derpy! Help me!"

"Wo thanks. Gi don't want to." Derpy said as she chewed on a muffin.

"WHAT! WHY NOT!" Pinkie yelled so loudly.

"Winkie your scaring me!" Derpy said hiding her face.

"I'm sorry Derpy, can you please get me out?" Pinkie asked Derpy softly.

"Moo." Derpy said wall eyed.

Pinkie pie was losing her temper. She could blow up any second! No one is helping her,She needs to plan the party, and she needs to get Fluttershy a present.

"MOO?" Pinkie yelled. "ALL YOU CAN SAY IS MOO?"

"Quack?" Derpy said.

"GRRRRRR! DERPY JUST HELP ME!"

"I said no."

"Pinkie Pie stop yelling at Derpy!" I said as I walked by.

"Meadphones! Help me!" Derpy pleaded.

"Pinkie don't take your anger out on Derpy!" I scolded.

"But no one will get me out of this box!"

"They way your acting NO one should get you out of the box!" I yelled at Pinkie.

"Your right Headphones. I have been acting badly." Pinkie said sadly.

"It's ok Pinkie Pie but i have an idea for a present you can give to Fluttershy!"

"What is it?"

*whispering*

"That's a teribble present."

_*Meanwhile*_

" La la la la la la la!" Fluttershy sang.

"Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet TWEEEETTT!". Her birds followed.

"Oh, Peewee that was a little bit off key." Fluttershy said nicely.

*Knocking*

"Oh how could that be?" Fluttershy asked herself.

As she opened the door an orange pony with freckles was standing there with a cowboy hat on.

"Hey there sugarcube!" Applejack said with a HUGE grin on her face.

"Hey Apple-" Applejack cut her off.

"Are you hungry? You look Hungry. Your hungry. Let me treat you to lunch!" Applejack said pulling her at top speed to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Well here's lunch!" Aj Said with glittrey eyes.

"Oh... Whoah." Fluttershy said looking at the pile of tasty goods.

Apple Fritters,apple pies,candy apples,apple tarts, and anything else related to apples and tasty foods was all in one huge pile in front of the barn.

"It's-it's" Fluttershy was to stunned to say anything.

"Tasty? Beautiful? Yummy in your tummy?" Applejack tried to finsih Fluttershy's sentance.

"Yes,yes, and YES!" Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy dove right in. Taking a bite out of everyting she saw. Aj dove into the pile too.

"Hey Fluttershy."

"What Aj?"

"Could you imagine a cake made from every single apple there is?"

"Mmmm! I would love a cake like that!" Fluttershy said trying to imagine a cake like that.

"Thanks for coming over Fluttershy!" Applejack said as she waved goodbye.

"Thank you for the lunch Aj!" Fluttershy said as she walked away.

_*Meanwhile*_

"So it's settled- i'll sing a birthday song for Fluttershy as they eat cake!" Sweetiebell said.

"A cake that will be made by all the foreign apples I planted!" Applebloom said patting herself on the back.(Me: Foreign apples?)

"And i'll do a scooter stunt while you sing the rocking birthday song!" Scootoolo said polishing her helmet.

"CUTIEMARK CRUSAIDERS PARTY PLANNERS GO!"


End file.
